


[Vid] In My Life

by dar_vidder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: In my life, I love you more.





	[Vid] In My Life

Merlin vid to the song "In My Life" by The Beatles. Created for 2019 Merlin Canon Fest. My chosen episodes were 512 and 513 - The Diamond of the Day. Please choose 1080p for best quality.

[In My Life - Merlin vid](https://vimeo.com/364749196) from [Dar Lulu](https://vimeo.com/user1867620) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
